gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Finn-Santana Relationship
The Finn-Santana Relationship is the relationship between Finn Hudson and Santana Lopez. They are often to referred as Finntana, but they are also known as Santinn. The interactions between these two are playful and flirtatious, though since both seem to be in love with other people and Santana is a lesbian, the odds of a relationship at the moment are very unrealistic. Episodes Hell-O Sue Sylvester suggests that Brittany and Santana try to break Rachel and Finn up by dating Finn. In doing so she would promote one of the girls to head cheerleader position. Both girls approach Finn and ask him out on a date; however Santana appears to be a little more eager for the date than Brittany throughout the scenes. During their date, Santana makes a comment about how Finn is cute but not hot. She suggests that Finn should ditch Rachel because she is a loser and instead go out with someone more popular and cool. She suggests that by going out with a pretty, popular person (such as herself), Finn would instantly be a hot stud. This shows that Santana is actually interested in persuading Finn to date her. Throughout the episode, we can see Santana dancing around Finn flirtatiously and teasing him. The Power of Madonna Sue Sylvester encourages and assigns the Cheerios to date younger men in tribute to her idol Madonna. Santana realizing that she needs to complete this task discusses her dilemma with Brittany. Brittany suggests that Santana date Finn because his birthday is three days after hers. Santana is hesitant at first because of his feelings from the last date. However Brittany advises Santana that "the way to make a man follow you forever is to take his virginity." Therefore Santana eagerly takes Brittany's advice and approaches Finn and offers to have sex with him. Finn declines at first, however, Santana is able persuade him by informing Finn about Rachel dating Jesse St. James. Later that day, Santana and Finn have sex and then he buys her dinner afterwards. Brittany/Britney During Me Against the Music, while Santana is doing a sexually-charged dance, you can see Finn in the background with a turned on, expression on his face. They are also partners in [[Toxic]] for the sexual dance. Furt ]] Santana wants to be with Finn again to improve his reputation. She approaches Finn as he is dressing up for his mom's wedding. She playfully mocks his skills in tying a (clip on) tie. She wants to break Finn and Rachel up by threatening to tell Rachel about the one-night stand sex they had last year. Finn, seeming nervous, asks her not to do this. However, she is persistent and wants him. Finn still rejects her. Throughout the episode, Santana seems genuinely upset when she sees Finn being close with Rachel; especially during the wedding. Special Education Santana tells Rachel that she had sex with Finn. During the couple's counselling in Ms. Pillsbury's room, Finn comments on how hot Santana looks and says "Yeah she's super hot" leading Rachel to be furious and storm out. In her angered state, she proceeds to make out with Puck, this eventually leads to the break-up between Finn and Rachel. A Very Glee Christmas Rachel sees them decorating a Christmas tree together while she's singing Merry Christmas Darling. The Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle Finn convinces Santana to quit the Cheerios, along with Quinn and Brittany, and she agrees. Finn personally addresses Santana but not Brittany when asking them to quit the Cheerios. Santana says "Screw her. She put me on the bottem of the pyramid." Silly Love Songs Finn seems hurt when Santana makes fun of his "man boobs." When he calls her out for meddling in other people's business, she gets very upset, and is seen being comforted by Brittany in the hallway. Santana eventually gets her revenge by giving Finn mono. In this act, Finn and Santana share a kiss at his kissing booth. He seems more pleased than bothered about this. Pictures Helloiloveu16.jpg Fintana moment.jpg Tumblr lce9zd7DMK1qa6cmko1 500.gif 554424cc16b2b3122ac374d4691863ea.jpg Helloiloveu14.jpg Helloiloveu15.jpg Helloiloveu18.jpg Screen shot 2011-05-08 at 12.29.49 PM.png Helloiloveu11.jpg fintannaosmvaerifh.jpg 129471777390987.gif tumblr_lfcgw4h2DG1qcrnazo1_400.jpg tumblr_lfevqfjU121qbkepco1_1280.jpg tumblr_lgbw95BRuO1qa6cmko1_500.gif tumblr_lhvmupt8ZN1qfo9f3o1_500.gif tumblr_l6ieqywBME1qcrsfeo1_400.jpg tumblr_lhq7ont1GG1qfo9f3o1_400.png fbsantana.png finn5555.jpg Coya4.jpg After.gif Awards.png Awww.jpg Coraya.jpg Cory and Naya.jpg Fintana FTW.gif Fintana Furt.jpg High 5.gif Like A Virgin.png Mini.gif Mini vss. Real.gif Monvera.png Naya and Cory.png Perfect.png Slush.jpg Yeaah.png Glee_cameraman_in_shot.jpg tumblr_lo1edpt9Vd1qjrillo1_r2_500.png tumblr_l4gmgmq0oN1qcrsfeo1_400.png tumblr_laij26yccK1qbfe3zo1_500.jpg tumblr_l9sgainXRH1qcrsfeo1_400.jpg tumblr_lcsp8xP0rJ1qcrsfeo1_500.jpg tumblr_lgh0k3szsf1qc7qtjo1_400.gif tumblr_lfgatmOutQ1qcrsfeo1_1280.png tumblr_l98u2b82wO1qc0vv8.gif tumblr_l98u1gEIFd1qc0vv8.gif tumblr_l98u2tpzNG1qc0vv8.gif tumblr_l98u5qjQkz1qc0vv8.gif tumblr_laij26yccK1qbfe3zo1_500.jpg tumblr_lfr02i1TMp1qbfe3zo1_500.png tumblr_livw4n9ST81qduafco1_500.gif tumblr_lg8k8xcQDA1qc0vv8.gif tumblr_lg8ljceaWt1qcrsfeo1_500.png tumblr_lgdpklnv7p1qcjrpf.gif tumblr_lgf1ho4Ojh1qcd3bxo1_400.gif tumblr_lgxyv5aCUk1qf924co1_1280.png tumblr_lhgdbn8BYM1qd1240o1_500.gif tumblr_lhq7tivHOU1qcedwio1_r1_500.gif tumblr_liorxksaqz1qe5gmxo1_500.png tumblr_li2shaeUW21qcd3bxo1_500.png tumblr_li16rxcUVy1qi2ueio1_500.png tumblr_li131iT6xL1qi2ueio1_500.png tumblr_li135czxxw1qi2ueio1_400.png tumblr_liu72gkIOu1qazcoeo1_500.gif tumblr_ldg7vqbWnF1qc0vv8.gif After.gif Awards.png Awww.jpg Coraya.jpg Cory and Naya.jpg Finnsantanafintana.JPG Finntana3gleetour.gif Finntana5finn.gif Fintana FTW.gif Fintana Furt.jpg High 5.gif Ho.png Like A Virgin.png Mini.gif Mini vss. Real.gif Monvera.png Naya and Cory.png Perfect.png RHGS Fintana.jpg Santana Furt.jpg Santana Tie.jpg Slush.jpg Tumblr l4zztxhUSN1qagodko1 500.png Whhat.gif Yeaah.png 129471777390987.gif 554424cc16b2b3122ac374d4691863ea.jpg Coya4.jpg Fbsantana.png Finn5555.jpg Category:Relationships